Kiryu's Daughter
by Atlantean Spirit
Summary: All Ayame wanted was some excitement in her boring life. Her father, Zero Kiryu had abandoned her at a young age and she was taken in by Kaien Cross. Little does she now that her life is about to get wild. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

_Akito Kuran- Yuki's and Kaname's son, who has a crush on Ayame._

_Haru Aido- Hanabusa's son, who has lot's of fangirls._

_Kyo Shiki- Senri's and Rima's son, who loves pocky._

_Luna Souen- Ruka's daughter, who has a crush on Haru._

_Alice Ichijo- Takuma's daughter, who's dating Kyo._

_Ayame Kiryu/Kiyoushi- Zero's daughter, who secretly likes Akito and Haru._

Italicized is only for the intro and the short reprieve of the chapters.

Bold means flashbacks.

Both italicized and bold means the end of a chapter.

Chapter One: Murdered?

_My name is Ayame Kiyoushi and I am the pureblood daughter of Zero Kiryu and Akiko Kiyoushi. No one knows who I am because I was kept hidden from the Senate and the Hunter's Association. My father feared for my life because of the vampire known as Rido Kuran, the vampire who my father killed, the one who killed my family. This is my story._

* * *

"Stay back!" I cried struggling to keep the girls back. I pulled out my whistle, took a deep breath and blew it. All the girls immediately quieted. "All of you be quiet! Be calm as the Night Class pass through!" I said as the doors creaked open. The girls immediately went crazy.

Fangirl #1: "Akito-sempai!"

Fangirl #2: "I love you Haru-kun!"

Fangirl #3: "Kyo-sama!"

I turned to look at them. There was Haru Aido, son of Hanabusa Aido, Kyo Shiki, son of Senri Shiki, and Akito Kuran, son of the purebloods, Kaname and Yuki Kuran. Haru has blonde hair and blue eyes a lot like his dad. Kyo has his mom's, Rima's, hair and his dad's eyes. And Akito has his dad's hair but his mother's eyes. The fangirls rushed forward, knocking me to the ground. They surrounded Haru and the rest of the Night Class except for Akito.

"Need a hand?" asked a voice. I looked up. It was Akito of course. Always a gentleman. I took his hand and he helped me up. "I didn't need your help, Kuran…sama." I said quickly, pulling my hand away. A slight smile was on his lips and he turned away and said, "See you around,

Ayame-chan." He walked away and I stared at him angrily. How dare he make me seem weak!

I suddenly yelled at the girls. "All of you to your dorms!" The girls ran towards the dorms. I put a hand to my forehead. Idiot fangirls. I let my fangs flash angrily as I went of patrol. As I walked towards the classrooms, I saw Headmaster Cross sitting and picking flowers. He saw me and waved. "Ayame!" he said running and glomped me. "Headmaster!" I yelled pushing him off of me.

"Aw Ayame!" I saw blood on his finger. "Headmaster, what happened to your finger?" I asked, suddenly worried. "I cut it while I was weeding the rose garden. Want a lick?" I narrowed my eyes and punched him in the arm. "You say that every time you get hurt and I ask about it!" "OWWIE!" he cried. I pulled out bandages that I always carried with me and put one on his finger. "There, all better." I said.

"Headmaster, I have to go on my rounds now. Stay out of trouble." I said giving him a wink and walking away. "Huh? Ayame!" I heard behind me. I jumped onto the building where the Night Class was supposed to be learning. I saw a Day Class girl outside looking around. "Hey!" I yelled down at her and jumped back off the building. "You're supposed to be in your dorm room." I said angrily.

"S-Sorry." she stuttered taking in my angry stance and look. She ran off to the Sun Dorm. I shook my head. I really needed someone to help me with this. I couldn't do this alone. Wow, can't believe I actually admitted that. I waited for the Night Class to finish 'learning' and mentally told them to get a move on. Then the doors opened revealing the Night Class. I pulled out my chart and began checking names. There went Luna-chan, Alice-chan, Kyo-kun, Haru-kun, and of course last is Akito-…sama.

"Finally, now I can get some sleep." I said under my breath. "Thank you, Miss Disciplinary Committee. " said Akito. I looked at him and simply nodded. I turned on my heel, not bothering to check if they were going back to their dorm, and went to the Headmaster's office where I hoped he would be. I opened the door and guess who was there, Master Yagari and the Headmaster.

"Yagari, I'm not sure if we can keep it a secret any longer. She need to know sooner or later." said the Headmaster. My master shook his head. "If she knew who killed her parents all those years ago, she would stop at nothing to kill them, a trait, I guess, passed down from her father." I swung open the door smiling happily. "All the Night Class students have gone to their dorms, Headmaster. " I said cheerily, not betraying how confused I felt.

My parents were killed? Didn't the Headmaster say they abandoned me? Who was my father? Well, the headmaster asked if I heard them and I said yes and well, this is how the conversation went.

Headmaster: Did you hear us, Ayame?

Me: Yes, and what did you mean when you said you couldn't keep it a secret anymore?Headmaster: You remember when I told you your parents died on the night you were born, leaving you in my care?

Me: Yes?

Headmaster: Well, it's a bit more complicated than that.

Me: What do you mean?

Headmaster: Your parents did not in fact die on the night you were born, but they were murdered.

Me: Murdered?

Yagari: Yes, they were murdered. By a vampire known as Rido Kuran, who was supposedly dead.

Me: Rido Kuran?

Yagari: Yes.

Me: Who the hell is Rido Kuran and how come I didn't know this before! Is it because you thought you were protecting me from him? Or was it because you are scared of him or me?

Yagari: I told you, she'd get upset.

Headmaster: Ayame, I did what I thought was best for you. Now it's getting late and I think we should get to bed.

And with that the conversation ended and we went to sleep for the night.

* * *

_**I'll also show you a sweet dream **__**next night**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please don't kill me! My mom's computer crashed and now I have to write the second, and third chapters all over again. Again I'm sorry but I will make the chapters again and upload so be prepared to read it!


End file.
